Ice Skating Never Again
by PuddingIsMyPatronus
Summary: Lily decided to drag her best friend out into the bitter of winter to teach him how to ice skate. Sev isn't all that happy, but he tries.  Horrible summary. D:


This was for my fan page, Muggles Just Don't Understand!

I'm sorry if either Snape or Lily is ooc, I've never really wrote for them before. I love this story, and hope you all enjoy it as well. [:

* * *

Snow was falling gently from the sky, the temperature seemed to continue to drop every few seconds. It was a self induced death sentence! Why go outside into the freezing cold when you could stay inside the castle, warming yourself by a fire and drinking delicious hot coco?

Well, snow was one of those many reasons, of course. It was alluring. After all, staying in the castle all day was no fun unless you were one of the many that decided it was the perfect time to cause trouble and earn yourself detention.

There were few reasons Severus would find himself outside on days such as these. It was much too cold for his tastes, sure he seemed cold hearted at points, and rather indifferent. But that certainly did not mean he enjoyed freezing in the bitter and merciless cold. No, the only reason he found himself out of the castle was because of his best friend.

Lily Evans.

The fourteen year old red head was gorgeous. Severus considered her the person he was closest too. Unfortunately, this meant when Lily wanted to go outside, Lily wanted to go outside. It could be pouring the snow, and you not able to see two feet in front of you, and she'd still want to go out. It was ridiculous. Yet, he went along with it.

"Come on, Sev!" She called, waving him forward as the boy hesitantly made his way towards the edge of the lake where the Gryffindor stood, holding a bag over her shoulder as she surveyed the ice.

The ravenette groaned, but followed . "What are we doing out here anyway?" He questioned with furrowed brows. The lake? One false move, and the ice would break and you'd be a goner, whether it be from the ice cold waters, or the supposed Giant Squid that inhabited the lake.

Lily looked back at him, her iconic green eyes bright, "I'm going to teach you how to ice skate!"

The boy stopped in his tracks. "You are going to... what?" Ice skating? No thank you, who knew how frozen the lake was. They could fall in! Severus normally trusted Lily, but sometimes her idea of fun was just dangerous. He didn't plan on dying today. He was cold enough all ready!

The ginger sat her bag on the ground and pulled out two pairs of ice skates,

"How do you know they're my size?" He asked as the boy walked to her, clearly unhappy.

She rolled her eyes, and sat a pair aside for herself. "I don't, but since this is Hogwarts, and I do know a bit of magic, it shouldn't take all that much to...oh, you know. Change the size." Then she sat down on the ground and pulled off her shoes, only to toss them in the bag and slip on her ice skates. "Hurry up, put them on!" She insisted.

He grimaced, but obeyed and walked to his friends side and sat down.

"Sev!"

"What?"

Lily groaned frowned, "Come on, put the shoes on. I'm not waiting for you." She said simply as she got to her feet and took a step out onto the ice, for a moment it looked almost as if she was going to fall, but before he knew it, Lily was skating around flawlessly. It seemed so easy! Lily made a turn and skidded around.

It seemed like a bad idea, it probably was a bad idea. Severus frowned, debating whether to join in or not. He sighed, and grabbed the shoes, and shoving them on his feet. Severus laced the white shoes with the metal rod like thing on the bottom. He had seen muggles ice skate before, but never had he bothered with it. At least, until now.

Somehow, the shoes were the perfect size. It was probably just luck on Lily's part. Uncertain, and extremely cautious, Sev managed to get himself off of the ground. He felt off balance, and wasn't sure how to even get on the ice. Lily skated gracefully over to the boy.

"Just get on the ice, Sev! It's easy!" She encouraged.

"The ice could break!"

Lily laughed at her friend, "Sev, you barely weigh as much as I do! It'll be fine, promise!"

Severus was hesitant, but finally slid his way onto the ice. It seemed almost as if he barely moved his feet at all. His steps were smaller than a baby's just learning to walk. The boy glanced up, only to see his friend skating, but it seemed almost as if it was more of a dance than anything else. Flawless. Her hair flew out about her as she made a turn. How was this so simple for her? Sev hadn't the slightest clue. It felt almost as if his feet were going to slip out from in under him.

"Lily..." He muttered, glancing up at her. He tried to mimic her movements, but it felt all wrong. He wasn't even that far from the snow. Maybe if he quit while he was ahead, he wouldn't have to worry about anything in the long run?

Lily skated over to her friend. "Sev, watch me." She instructed. The girl held out her arms, and bent forward with one leg, "Now, you push back with the other to get you moving." She told him with a bright smile.

If it wasn't Lily, Severus would be inside, comfortable and by some fire. Perhaps he would be reading a book, or writing an essay! But, this _was _Lily. And now he was out here, on the ice. And since it was Lily, he'd do as she said.

He tried to do as Lily said, and after a few attempts to get himself from that side of the lake, Severus Snape was gliding across the lake.

"You're doing it!" Lily laughed, as she circled around her friend.

"Of course I am." He grumbled. His arms were held out, and he felt with every push forward that he would topple over.

It was a continuous cycle of circles, and laps around the lake. The ice never worried Sev, it seemed so strong. The snow kept fluttering down in small flakes. Soon, Severus grew tired. Lily came packed with an abundant amount of energy, whereas Sev only had a certain , small amount. He never claimed to be athletic. .

Lily stopped in the middle of the lake, watching her friend go around more and more slowly.

"How do I stop?"

"Stop? Why would you want to?" The ginger wondered.

Severus sighed, "It's cold. And I'm tired. I don't see how you could do this all day."

Lily smiled lightly at him. "Well, figure out how to stop, if you want too."

"You aren't going to tell me?" He said incredulously.

She smiled mischievously, and shook her head. "Nope!"

He frowned deeply, continuing to move around and around. Lily seemed to just turn her feet to the side when she stopped. Her knees would bend, wouldn't they? He's pretty sure they would. He kept going as he thought. Then she would push her feet out. It was strange looking, but it made her stop. Severus decided to try it.

Unfortunately, he didn't realize he was making a beeline right for his friend. Somehow, it seemed like Lily didn't notice either, and when Severus pushed his legs out to the side to stop himself, well something else also helped him stop. The boy ran straight into his friend, making them fall to the ground.

"Lily!" He yelped, as he tried to get off from on top of her. "Are you okay?" He asked, obviously worried.

She blinked, "Well, you stopped."

Severus shook his head. At least she was all right. Nothing seemed broken.

"I'm never ice skating again." He promised her as he started to unlace his shoes. Lily rolled her eyes at him and shook her head.

"You will. Your feet will freeze off by the time you slide to the side of the lake anyway. Come on." Always so quick to pick herself up, and dust off. Lily was always so strong, so determined.

That was why he loved her. Even at his young age, Severus Snape knew he loved Lily. It was the only reason he could live through her little adventures, it was the only reason he made it through each day. Lily was his life support. Even then it seemed as if they were spending less and less time together. Sev was finding new friends, friends Lily didn't approve of. Still she stuck with him. He never felt so lucky, or annoyed.

"Lily Evans, you will be the death of me." He declared, as he worked on getting to his feet.

Lily turned and smiled back at him. "You know it."

* * *

I loved writing that! Aha. [:

How about telling me what you think? Just send in a review! (:


End file.
